Entitled
by Entwinedlove
Summary: One-shot. / A foolish deal Rodolphus made with his dormmates at Hogwarts has come back to haunt him.


AN: Written for TobermorianSass (on Tumblr) for **HP Rare Pair Secret Santa**. The suggested trope was "Riot Club themes."

* * *

Rodolphus Lestrange strode down the empty corridor, fiddling with the cufflink on his wrist with the opposite hand. His footsteps were the only sound-the thud of his shoe heel, the clack of the toe on marble. His mind pulled in different directions as he headed to his bedchamber.

"Oh, Rudy!" A voice called, half-singing the teasing nickname.

Rodolphus stopped but didn't turn around.

"You owe me."

"I owe you nothing, Gus," Rodolphus sneered the nickname knowing the other man hated it just as much as Rodolphus hated his. He turned slightly to look at Augustus Rookwood over his shoulder.

"Nah-ah-ah. You haven't forgotten the Rabnott girl, have you? Sixth year? What was her name again? Chastity?" He laughed and the sound echoed around the corridor, ringing off the suit of armor farther down the hall.

Rodolphus clenched his jaw. "That girl was your betrothed."

Augustus just smiled and shrugged, hands in his pockets. "We weren't suited. Didn't stop us from passing her around the dorm, did it?"

"How did you ever stop her from telling her parents what you did?"

"What I did?" He laughed, "If I recall correctly, we all had a taste of her vineyard. But that was simple: an Unbreakable Vow."

"Is that how you got out of the arrangement? Got her to transfer to Beauxbatons?"

Augustus laughed again. "Oh, no. She chose to _transfer_ on her own. Though, it wasn't to Beauxbatons."

Rodolphus didn't answer but he thought he might have remembered a rumor that summer of a girl in Hufflepuff committing suicide. It hadn't made the papers.

They stared at one another in silence for a moment before Augustus raised his eyebrows in question. "So you do owe me."

"This is my wife, Augustus, not some little Hufflepuff that you couldn't give a fuck abou-"

"Oh, I know she's your wife, Rudy, I was at your wedding not four hours ago. Disappointed you didn't ask me to be best man and went with your little brat brother, but-" he smirked and shrugged again, "No big deal. We all made a deal that night and now I'm cashing in."

Rodolphus didn't say a word. He couldn't. He remembered making that stupid deal three years ago. Augustus had shared his. Thorfinn Rowle and Robert Travers had provided in seventh year. Paul Flint the year after. Rodolphus was the only one of the five who hadn't paid up. Now, Rowle and Travers were on a mission for the Dark Lord on the continent and Flint was married with a fidelity vow and couldn't get it up for anyone but his wife.

"Flint's out," Rodolphus said with a shrug. "Rowle and Travers aren't here. Can't cash in tonight."

Augustus pulled two scraps of parchment out of his pocket and held them up. "Rowle and Travers's opt-outs. And of course, Flint's out; got himself a silly bint that insisted on fidelity and he agreed, the wanker."

Rodolphus felt cornered and dropped his hands, allowing his wand to slip down his sleeve.

Augustus was quicker and had his wand pointed at Rodolphus's face in an instant. "You know this could be fun, Rudy. But... if you're not _up_ for things, I do have some Polyjuice. Made special just for tonight." He took a step closer, eyes and wand tip not wavering from Rodolphus's face. "Just tie you up and leave you in the room next door... or in the hall, so you could listen in."

"You're not fucking my wife without me."

Augustus smiled and lowered his wand. "Didn't think so. Now come on, she's been waiting an awfully long time for you."

Rodolphus sighed, pushed his wand back up his sleeve, and strode towards the bedchamber. When he entered, Bellatrix was lounging on the bed wearing a white corset, garter, and suspenders but no knickers. Her eyebrows raising in question was the only outward sign of her surprise when Augustus entered the room after Rodolphus.

"Umm, Bella," Rodolphus started, "There were a few bad decisions I-"

"You've brought a friend," she interrupted with a statement said so evenly he couldn't tell if she was angry or irritated or excited.

"Yes, I-"

"Pleased to see you again, Bella," Augustus said flashing Bellatrix a devious grin. "Congratulations on your nuptials."

"Thank you," she said. She tilted her head to look at Rodolphus, a sardonic smile on her features, "Am I being wife-napped?"

He rolled his eyes. "No." There was silence between them and Rodolphus watched Augustus undress Bella with his eyes. "You see, I made a bad decision in sixth year, made a deal I-"

She looked over at him fully now, her eyes almost twinkling with mischief. "You mean the gangbang?" She asked looking around as if the others might be invisible.

Augustus looked shocked and turned to face Rodolphus, "You told h-"

Before he could finish the sentence Bellatrix had slipped her wand out of her garter and cast a silent _Incarcerous_. Once Augustus was bound and gagged, Bellatrix stood and walked around him. "It seems you two haven't been as open with one another as you like to think. You see, my sister is friends with Georgia-Paul's wife?-so she was told after it happened. And you all seemed to think that she didn't have ears." Bellatrix smiled. "So she confessed all. It was my sister who suggested the fidelity vow, of course. Revenge for his part in it all. I was to get the rest."

She turned to her groom. "And you!" She chuckled and flourished her hand, a gesture he had come to know. Rodolphus immediately started disrobing. When he was naked he knelt at her feet. "That's my good boy," she said, caressing his cheek. "You didn't warn him, did you?"

He didn't look up at her, just straight ahead. "No, Mistress."

Behind Augustus's gag, he made a distressed yelp and his eyes had gone wide. Rodolphus could see him in his periphery as he struggled against the ropes holding him still.

"This is going to be fun," Bellatrix giggled to herself.


End file.
